Not A Normal Girl By Any Means
by kuu.mochizuki.3
Summary: It's been two years since Korosensei's death and now things that where meant to stay hidden in the past are coming up to the surface, how well Haruhi deal with not only herself and her E-3 family going on a dangerous mission for two government's, but also the ties that her blood family has in the mission along with certain host club members as well?
1. SOS

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, --place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place Kyoya's family Water park -time 7;39am-

-Haruhi's pov-

I begin to wish that i had killed Tamaki when i had the chance the first time we met, because now instead of doing what i had intended to do today i am at Kyoya's water park against my will even though I could have easily fought the twins off this morning but i try to make light of this irritating day as i drink a coconut juice while Kyoya taps away on his laptop, Tamaki and the twins play with water guns while chasing one another, Mori, and Honey swim in a river-pool while i watch them all from my stop under the shade.

I let Mori have the rest of my drink as i make small talk with him only gaining ether a nod or a shake of the head not that i mind his silent answers, however our talk is cut short by Tamaki hitting a totem pole sending a large rash of water towards Honey who is still swimming Mori slips on a banana peel when he try's to get to the now scared Honey who is soon safely tucked in my now unwrapped E size chest while i take the damage done by the pool-water as we're sent flying down the river by wild water's soon my world goes dark as i pass out from the violent water's yet i still smile happily knowing that Honey isn't going to hurt when I wake up.

I smell salt and the familiar scent of jungle/forest as i feel drops of water hit my face while the sound of sniffling reaches my ears making me open my eyes which are brown due to the contact lenses covering up their real pale purple color and i see a crying Honey who is unharmed but the site of the boy crying brings out my motherly side that I've only showed when i was with the others in middle school and i know that my right ankle is probably broken along with a few of my left ribs and a dislocated right shoulder yet i ignore the pain as i pull the crying blonde into my arms as I say gently "shh it's alright I'm alright" i press the nerve that forces a person to go unconscious thus knocking Honey out cold before he can say anything while i carry him on my back as i use a small amount of my training to follow the river-pool back to the others.

After a hour of walking i use my left hand to keep Honey firmly on my back while i reach into pocket with my right keeping a tight on the handle of the pocket knife that i always carry on my person as i say calmly with dangerous undertone "come out quietly with your hands up" soon i see men who i know belong to Kyoya's father's police force walk towards me with rifles aimed to kill me as the leader says "let the child go or we well be forced to use deadly force" i give him a gentle smile shocking him and his men as i use their shock to quickly make my escape into the tree's running towards the location of the host club with bullets flying towards me not long after.

Soon a bullet head's for Honey only for me to shift myself so that i take the bullet in my left side the bullet exits out of my side as i feel one more bullet become stuck in my mid right leg while i continue to try to out run the 51 armed men chasing after me, i see Mori leading the others out of the pool area only for him to stop when i whistle loudly and he sees me running towards the pool area before he quickly begins to lead the others back ignoring their yells/questions of why are we going back/we have to save them.

I tuck Honey back into my chest as i barrel roll past the host club and i stay like this as Kyoya says coldly "i see that you've found the **two** missing guests now stand down" the men are uneasy but they do as their boss's son tells them as i leave the still unconscious Honey with the hosts while i go over to my bag before pulling out a phone that they have never seen as i hold it up to my ear while i say in a pained yet calm voice *MB please contact SL and give the location as well as the amount of people and this list as follows, possibly broken right ankle along with left ribs, dislocated right shoulder a clean bullet would on the lower mid left side and a bullet in the mid right leg* the hosts gasp in horror at my list of injuries and i hear a sweet yet dangerous female voice say *already done PAB time out is ten minutes* i nod my head slowly in thanks knowing she can see it as i hang up the fake phone call.

It's five minutes later when the door to the water park opens reveilng a 29 year old man and a 21 year old woman i take my time as i look at the man he has spiky black hair and eyebrows and piercing dark eyes. He has a tall and muscular build. He dressed professionally in a black business suit with a white shirt and a black tie and he has a black medical bag in his right hand while his left is closed in a tight fist, i turn my gaze towards the woman i see a tall beautiful woman who has fair skin, large light blue eyes, and wavy blond hair. With an ample bust and a curvy physique, she has a very sensual body that she can utilize to seduce and manipulate men or women dressed in high brands and fashionable clothing which emphasize her flattering form.

Before I can say anything i find my face stuck between two very large breasts as the woman says dramatically "oh my star student what did they do to your beautiful hair just look at what those men do to you!" i force my face out of her breasts as i say breathlessly "please calm down B-Sensei those men didn't do this to my hair a kid in my neighborhood put gum in my hair so i was forced to cut it" bitch-sensei has anime tears going down her face when the man says calmly "i can't help if you don't let her go" i chuckle slightly as i say softly "i see that your still the same as ever SL-sensei ever the class dad" Karasuma-sensei rolls his eyes as he begins to look over my injuries while he says "why you kids insist on calling me your Sensei even though i haven't been for almost two years now let alone ever being your blood father I'll never know, **however** i do know that these gun shot wounds weren't made by a novice they were made by a trained soldier" i flinch ever so slightly when he takes the bullet out of my leg before he cleans then wraps my wounds and with the help of Bitch-Sensei they relocate my shoulder before wrapping it.

I let Karasuma-sensei carry me to the 51 men who are on the ground bowing and the leader says nervously "Sir! I apologize for the actions of my men we weren't made aware of one of your students being here today" they gain death glares from both of my sensei's as i say "it's alright you weren't supposed to know and besides it's not the first time I've been shot" Karasuma-sensei's hold on me tightens slightly knowing exactly what i meant as he walks towards the exit with Bitch-sensei hot on his heels, however Tamaki decided now is a great time to say something stupid "Hey put my precious daughter down now!" both of my sensei's look at me as i facepalm at the host club king's words.

A familiar chuckle brings me out of my inner turmoil and i see a 18 year old boy leaning against the door frame he has shoulder length wild yet calm red hair and black eyes but i look closely at them and see gold eyes, he is wearing a white t-shirt, gray combat pants black combat boots and black fingerless gloves.

Karasuma says calmly with well hidden curiosity " **No 1** **C** what brings you here" **No 1 C** looks at me with his black contact covered eyes as he says calmly "her father isn't home right now and he probably won't be for about a week or so, but Teach you do know that you and Professor B can leave her with me, also **No 27 MB** called me a little while ago saying that **No 25 PAB** was hurt" Karasuma-Sensei looks behind him at the host club before quickly looking back at **No 1 C** before handing me over carefully while he says seriously "i trust you more than those boys behind me especially with one of the girls let alone my wife's favorite student, call me when you get the chance i need to ask something important of the both of you" both **No 1 C** and i nod our heads as i am carried away towards a black motorcycle and **No 1 C** sits down on it so that I'm between his legs and the handles before we leave for his house with the host club gaping at the fact that I'm leaving with a stranger well a stranger to them, but me well to me I'm leaving with someone that i know very well even better then hosts.

 **No 1 C** carries me into the house where lots of men say happily together as they bow respectfully "welcome home young master!" he nods his head in greeting as he takes me to his room before sitting down on the floor while learning against the wall with me in his lap as he holds me close while he says "i was worried that i was going to lose you Toka" i bury my face in his chest as i say "silly Karma i couldn't leave you if I wanted to after we belong to one another after all we--" Karma cuts me off by kissing me full on the lips to which i kiss back just as the door to Karma's room opens reveilng a man I've only seen in pictures Karma's father who stops in the middle of his saying something at the site of us and he looks pale as he says "Ritsu Karma Kasanoda why are you kissing a boy!" we pull apart as Karma says calmly "this is Haruhi Toka De Mort--Sinclair who happens to be a old middle school friend and the woman that i intend to marry seeing as she is my soul mate whom i am going to turn on our wedding night oh and she is staying here while her father is out of town".

Father Kasanoda looks at me with curious eyes as i say "it's wonderful to finally meet you sir Karma has told me alot about you, please just call me Haruhi and i know that this may seem like a strange request but if any of the Ouran host club or their families ask about me for all intents and purposes my name is Haruhi Fugioka" Father Kasanoda tilts his head to the side as he says "Haruhi why do you insist on this request i mean i would understand if you were like my family--! y-you share the last names of the mafia world's two most dangerous people but how!?" i smirk at him finally connecting the dots and i light my Night flames and Karma lights his sky flames in response to mine while i say "that's very simple Father Kasanoda i am a De Mort because my father is Skull De Mort and i am a Sinclair because my mother was Kotoko Sinclair daughter of Renato Sinclair making me his **_granddaughter_** and many other things as well a night sky" a thud is my only response.

I look between Karma and father Kasanoda as i say "i think that i broke him" Karma chuckles at my words as he nuzzles me lovingly while i bury my face in his chest again.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	2. Something Important

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, --place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place Kasanoda house -time 4;00am-

-Haruhi's pov-

I wake up at the same time I've been for almost two years since middle school and i see Karma holding me close as we lay in his bed and i press my forehead against his as I say "are you ready for the usual?" Karma looks at me strangely as he says seriously "No Toka you well not be training with me today your still hurt maybe tomorrow" i pout slightly and Karma gains a light blush at the site of me and he carries me to the back yard before handing me a set of sixteen throwing knives as he says "here you may not be able to do the usual morning training but you can still practice your knife work" i give Karma a grateful smile before we start our morning training not careing that many of the men in the Kasanoda yakuza family are watching us with curious eyes.

After a hour of training Karma and i take a shower together before we go eat some breakfast then we decide to call Karasuma-sensei to see what he wants, the phone connects and i put it on speaker so both Karma and i can hear as he says *Toka, Karma i need to ask you if you two and the others of E-3 well take two undercover missions that are deeply connected to one another should you choose to accept the details of the mission well be sent to you by ether Irina or myself in person* we share a quick look with words silently passing through our eyes before i say *how much time do we have to think about this and why can't the government take care of this mission?* Karasuma-sensei groans slightly in irritation forgetting that I've been trained by his own wife to know exactly what to ask as he says *two weeks no longer and the Japanese/Italian governments can't or won't go anywhere near the mission you kids know that i wouldn't ask you to do this if i wasn't one hundred percent positive that you could compete the mission, give me a answer before the end of the two weeks **however** there is a chance that none of us well be welcome in Japan or Italy again with bounty's on all of our heads from both governments* he hangs up the phone before we can say anything else probably due to someone entering his office or something like that.

It's around 6;20am when we go to school Karma having been a student at Ouran Academy as well, he walks me to the club room before kissing my forehead saying he'll be at the garden club and to call should i need him i take a deep breath before I walk into the club room where Tamaki, the twins and the ladies start to fuss about my injuries however my focus is on Honey who's eyes are hidden behind his blonde bangs while he shakes almost unnoticeablely by all expect Mori and i so with Honey in mind i begin to walk towards him with the other host's and our guests watching me curiously.

I kneel down in front of Honey and i gently put my forehead against his as I say gently "It's alright I'm alright" i find myself with my arms full of crying Honey who is crying into my chest as he says "Haru-Chan! I'm sorry you got hurt because of me!" i pet his head as i say softly "it's not your fault Mitsukuni i saved you because i wanted to do so and for someone like me saving someone is special and something very rare" Honey and the hosts look at me curiously but i only shake my head slowly as i gently push Honey towards Mori who is waiting at their table with some guests and cake before i go to sit with my own guests.

The time ticks away and after a hour or so the door to the room opens reveilng a 5 year old boy with gravity defying fluffy brown hair and brown eyes wearing a orange hoodie, black pants, white/orange shoes the boy looks around the room before his eyes lock souly on me and after a few seconds he runs towards me happily with a ton of flowers and sparkles appearing around/behind him that make me blink my eyes in a attempt to make the strange illusion disappear but they don't disappear much to my irritation, i am brought out of my thoughts by the boy tripping on air sending him face first to the floor and i walk over to him before helping him up then i dust off his clothes while i say gently "Tsuna does your mother know your here alone?" Tsuna grins as he says "don't worry Haru-Sensei mama knows she let me come on the condition that i bring Re--" i don't have to hear the rest of the name to know exactly who brought Tsuna here.

And i look at the rafters as i say calmly in Italian "come out of your hidding spot old man or I'll force you out" soon a tall Italian man about 30 years old falls to the floor landing gracefully on his feet, he is wearing a black fedora with a orange ribbon, a black suit, with black shoes, I can smell gun powder on him so that means that he has at least one gun on his person i also scent the familiar smell of blood on him as well, however the things that makes rage fly though my heart are the green chameleon on the rim of the fedora, the glowing yellow pacifier around his neck and his black sideburns that curl at the ends, he smirks at me as he says in Japanese "Haruhi that's no way to greet your grandfather" a few tea cups shatter against the floor and a lot of gasps are heard but i don't care about that at the moment.

I put my phone on Karma's number calling silently knowing that he'll be here soon even as i begin to laugh humorlessly while i say in Japanese "Grandfather? ha! don't make me laugh Reborn that title has never once been yours, you lost it the moment that you told my mother to and i quote "Kotoko Sinclair! you well get rid of the **thing** that you are carrying inside of you!" sound familiar Reborn? you wanted me dead before i was even born just because of who my father is" Reborn looks at me shocked by my words.

And my bangs hid my eyes from view as i say in Italian "both the weight and truth of past words cut bone deep when said back to you don't they?, **Leave** Reborn and don't bother taking Tsuna with you i don't trust a **hitman** like **you** with my student so I'll take him home myself, go to your meeting after all we both know that you rather be there torturing my father instead of here with the **Thing** that you wanted dead" Reborn's black eyes are hidden behind his fedora as he walks past me, Tsuna and the newly arrived Karma and out of the club door hopefully for the last time.

I start to shake unconsciously and i can't seem to stop even as Karma wraps me up in his arms while Tsuna says in Japanese "Karma-sensei please help Haruhi-Sensei she is not doing very good!" i chuckle slightly as i say in Japanese "am i so viable that you can see my inner turmoil right now Tsunayoshi?, so why does Reborn know you?" Tsuna flinches slightly as he says nervously "he says that he is going to train me to succeed pa--!--Iemtitsu's boss even though i told him that i didn't want to, that i wanted to become a teacher or something else, but he won't listen to me and mama is very sick i saw her coughing blood yesterday when she thought i was asleep, i--" Tsuna's words fail him as he begins to cry and i pull him into my arms as i say gently "shh it's gonna be alright Tsuna when i became your teacher i promised you that your future would be something that you decide and i intend to keep that promise" Karma carries both me and the still crying Tsuna out of the club room however before we reach the school gates the host club block our way.

Kyoya is the one to speak first as he says seriously "i can't allow you to leave for second time with our club member--" Karma cuts him off as he says sharply "don't you mean your club's Dog? or perhaps you meant your club's Toy?, i know everything about your sick little loan shark game Haru couldn't pay with money so you made her pay with her **body** , i won't allow her any where near the four who **want** to **rape** her but i well allow the two who actually care about her to visit" i tighten my hold on Tsuna while i bury my face in Karma's chest as he pushes past the stunned host club walking towards his house and i hear screams of pain from Kyoya, Tamaki and the twins as Mori and Honey beat the four of them to a bloody mess for what they've secretly been **wanting** to do to me for the last two months i can tell from the looks that i gain from them.

I gently lay the sleeping Tsuna down in Karma's and i share bed before covering him in a blanket before i call Tsuna's mother Nana when the line connects i say softly *your dying aren't you Nana is that why you sent Tsuna to me?* i hear harsh breathing from the other side of the line as Nana says weakly *yes Toka-Chan i don't have much longer than a week or so now, that's why i sent Tsuna to you there are papers in his bag they well make sure that Iemtitsu never gets him not now after i sent him approved divorce papers last month which he signed yesterday, and i know that I'm asking far too much from you but please Toka-Chan raise Tsuna like he is your own, also there is a thousand dollars in a letter inside Tsuna's bag as well, i know that you and the rest of the E-3 students are assassins i am paying you for a contract to kill Iemtitsu he is planning to make Tsuna the tenth mafia boss of the Vong--* Nana's words fail her as she begins to cough harshly and i say calmly *alright I'll do as you ask of me, goodbye Nana my dear friend and may you find peace in the next life* i hang up the phone not wanting to hear a good friend cough herself to her grave.

I turn my gaze towards Karma who is leaning against the door frame looking at me lovingly while he says "we already had sex together since we were in middle school and we've have been planning to become mate's soon anyways, so what harm would us blood adopting Tsuna on the next full moon really do besides speed it up a little? infact my father has been hounding me lately to pup you already because he wants grandpup's that he can spoil rotten" i give Karma a bright smile as i nod my head happily.

After a hour of talking about the mission and it's possible life changing things i call Karasuma-sensei *we accept however if this goes South with Karma and i both dying i need you to vow on Korosensei's grave that you and Irina well take care of as well as raise Karma's and my new son Tsuna, if we die there is no one else who we trust more than our assassination teachers to raise Tsuna right* i hear them talking over the phone line before Bitch-Sensei says seriously *we accept but if the most likely scenario play's though which is both of you living we want to be the godparents to Tsuna and i well see you both tomorrow at your school I'll bring the mission details with me, oh and Toka this well be your final test from me* she hangs up the phone leaving Ritsu, Karma and i to talk among ourselves before we go to sleep to get up earlier than normal to better prepare for tomorrow.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	3. Final Test

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, --place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place Ouran academy -time 5;00pm-

-Haruhi's pov-

It's after school and i am at the host club with some of my guest's around 5 ladies all the age of 16 years old who are currently watching me make a tea in which they've never seen me make before and my thoughts turn to a memory of a time before E-3 or Ouran a time where my mother was still alive and i got to saw/met her Mist guardian.

(--twelve years ago Haruhi age 6--place a park in Japan--time unknown--Haruhi's pov--)

(From my place in a tall tree near the swing set i see a nine year old girl walk towards my mother who is sitting on a park bench, i take my time looking at the girl as i get down from my tree before walking towards them and i see a girl who is three heads shorter than my mother and she has long blonde hair and light blue eyes she is wearing a a gray sun dress with black dress shoes and a adult woman's bag resting on her right shoulder.

I am able to hear of the girls and my mother's talk as i draw closer "Irina my mist I take it that your going to accept the offer from Lovro to train under him?" the girl called Irina looks determined yet sad as she says "yes Kotoko my sky i am leaving Japan and i don't know when or if I'll come back but i want you to know that i--" my mother cuts Irina off as she says gently "i understand my young friend but if you come back years later and find me gone i ask you to watch over my little Haruhi i don't worry about the mafia world with her but please keep her safe from my Father and no i won't care how much blood that you have on your hands by then I'll still care about you no matter what" Irina smiles slightly as she nods her head slowly before i decide to make my presence known as i hold my right hand out towards Irina as i say happily "hello I'm Haruhi and i look forward to working with you and i hope we can get along".

My mother laughs at my words as she says "Hahaha Haruhi what do you want to be some kind of lawyer?" i smile as i say "Maybe or maybe not" both Irina and my mother start to laugh even more at my words to which i pout slightly.)

\--present time--Haruhi's pov--place Ouran aacademy--time 5;04pm--

I pull myself out of my memory just in time to see Bitch-Sensei or as my mother called her Irina back when she was alive walk into the club room dressed in her usual clothes while i continue to make the tea while i pretend not to notice her closing the distance between us as i listen to her foot steps that tell me exactly how far away she is from me the sound of her shoes ends when she sits down on the sofa that is in front of my table the one i use for my host duty's.

And i take a tea set out of the box that i brought to school with me today the tea set is made entirely of pure black silk grass with Silver/orange flames made of moon/Sky flames on the rim/sides of the tea cups and the tea pot is made entirely of black silk glass with no designs what so ever leaving it plane. I gracefully pour the steaming hot tea into pot then i use one of the host club's tea trays to carry the tea set to my table and i see Karma take a sit in the arm chair near my sofa as i set a tea cup in front of him, my five guests and finally Bitch-Sensei then i pour the tea in that order before sitting down near Bitch-Sensei who is taking her time to truly appreciate the tea and it's tea set.

Bitch-Sensei looks at me as she says "for you to serve me the golden flower blend in your mother's tea set no less i take it that Reborn payed you a visit recently?" i nod my head slowly with a grim look on my face as i say "yes he came here yesterday along with my student whom won't be returning to him ever i rather let you take him, now then shall we get the business of today started Sensei?" she sets down her tea cup gently before she pulls me towards her until my ear is on her stomach as she says "before we do i need you to Feel and listen clearly as well as carefully then tell me what you hear and why i can't do the physical part of your test" i close my eyes as a few seconds pass by before i feel a slight kick as a heart beat sounds in my ear and i sit up as i look into her eyes with joy shining in mine as i smile gently while i say "i guess that none of us can call you Bitch-Sensei anyone" she looks shocked by my words only for the shock to turn quickly into anger when i say "after all now we can call you by your new name Mother-Bitch" Multiple people chock on their tea or food including Karma who looks surprised as he says teasingly "So I guess he finally --" he doesn't finish his words as a butter knife cuts his left cheek before the knife finds a new home in the wall behind him as Bitch-Sensei looks both of us with a look in her light blue eyes that promises death while she says in a tone that only proves it "if ether of three of you brats tell him before i do I won't kill you no I'll let Lovro have you for a whole year" Ritsu, Karma and i all shiver slightly at her threat one that only becomes more likely when the man himself walks though the club door towards us.

Lovro looks at his student who nods her before he turns his sharp eyed gaze towards me as i look at Bitch-Sensei in shock while she says seriously "aw come now my dear surely you knew that it would not be my husband no he knows you much on a personal level to where it would be a mock test, and seeing as I'm not in any condition for the physical test i decided that Lovro was the right man for this" i nod my head slowly before i stand up as i begin to walk towards Lovro with such a grace that every single pair of eyes locked solely on me including Lovro's own.

However that's exactly what i want them all to do because unlike the girls of E-3 even thoughs of whom's skill with a blade or gun well surpass my own but that is alright with me because I have something that they don't something that our Master and i share the ability to hold a whole room of people captive by ourselves, to plan, to captivate, to charm, to seduce, to lie, to act, to control, to speak a jack of all trades one who can kill almost any target of any skill level is the type of assassin that Irina is and one i have hope to become after this my final test, a test against the master of my own Master against Lovro himself.

I put my plan into action as i continue to make my way towards Lovro who by the way his right hand is angled, has a knife up his right sleeve ready to strike me dead at a moment's notice however i am about to put that to the test as i feel-force my gun shot wound open fully thus staining my Ouran uniform with red blood and i hear Honey gasp in horror along with the ladies and other host's but i pay almost no attention to them as i watch calmly yet with a pained look on my face as Lovro's eyes widen in shock at the fact that I'm walking towards him in my current condition when i am within reaching distance of him i force myself into a llight unconsciousness one that i can wake up at any time from but one that everyone else including Lovro thinks is real as i feel him hold me in his arms while he begins to take my unconscious form to the sofa where a worried Bitch-Sensei is located along with Karma and the hosts.

Before he can place me on the sofa i stealthy take the knife out of his right sleeve before pressing the razor sharp blade against his throat hard enough to draw blood as i open my bloodlust filled pale purple eyes to take in the shocked face of Lovro and everyone else, soon Lovro smiles ever so slightly as he says proudly "my dear i am proud to be able to say that your student has past the physical test with 90 points" Bitch-Sensei looks at me with a smug grin as she says curiously "why the ten point deduction?" Lovro gives me a scalding look as he says seriously "student was foolish to go against me in this condition, do you want me to test the boy to?" Karma gains a predatory smile on his face as he looks Lovro hopefully only for Karasuma-sensei to walk towards us as he says "I'm afraid that he won't be taking his final test with you No that falls onto my shoulders" Lovro nods his head slowly before he sets me gently onto the sofa and i hold his knife handle out for him to take but he shakes his head as he says calmly "keep it the blade needs to be used by someone who is going to live to see another year" Bitch-Sensei looks at Lovro sorrowfully to which he simply shakes his head silently again before leaving the room to go back to Russia.

Bitch-Sensei gives me a sad smile as she says "now then shall we get to the final part of your test" i nod my head slowly as she points to the piano towards the back of the room while she says "this is a music room isn't it show me that your ready" i say nothing as i walk towards the piano while i think to myself [ready hmm? alright lets see if i can hold you captive this time] as i let my fingers fly across the keys at a level of skill that the host's and ladies have only seen from Tamaki as i play the song that Bitch-Sensei played to buy us time at the hotel and i close my eyes already knowing the piece by heart as i begin to sing in perfect English.

 **The flowers of the new and the laughter of the past,**

 **They're beautiful like you beauty unsurpassed,**

 **Gone with a whisper you fall asleep like death,**

 **Breaking though the earth your smile shines again,**

 **My empty gratitude another empty thank you,**

 **I finally learnt regret from words I've always said,**

 **Never meant to speak to hurt yet it hurt to put in words,**

 **Goodbye where ever you are goodbye unbroken heart,**

 **In truth i want to feel the truth i want to see,**

 **I'm trying to embrace your drifting heheart and smile,**

 **Whenever I begin to feel the burning tears overflowing from my eyes,**

 **I keep on looking forward at you hoping that your light well never pass me by,**

 **I wonder what the stars that sparkle in your eyes are hidding from my mind,**

 **Hidding from my open heart and from your open heart,**

 **Together you and i will always be alive connected close to you I'll stay,**

 **As long as i can hold your hand again and again maybe i will find my way,**

 **You may never answer back my call but you smile back at me with grace,**

 **And everything remains the same this pain I'll soon awake from,**

 **What i see will melt all away,**

 **With my tears,**

 **A shape of broken line will never be the same**

 **It'll never find new life as a body of remains,**

 **A soul without a form endless it'll chase,**

 **But will my broken heart find another place,**

 **In truth i want to feel the truth I'll never see,**

 **I'm trying to erase how far we've walked in miles,**

 **When ever i begin to feel the burning tears as i look up at the sky,**

 **I keep on looking forward at it hoping that you soon enough inside,**

 **I wonder if the stars that sparkle in my eyes will eventually subside,**

 **Hidding from my endless heart beat from my endless heart beat,**

 **Together you and i will always be alive connected close to you I'll stay,**

 **As long as i can hold your hand again and again maybe i will find my way,**

 **I can never travel back in time but tbey smile at me those days,**

 **And everything remains the same this pain I'll soon awake from,**

 **What i see will melt all away,**

 **With my tears,**

 **Replaying time again replaying time again,**

 **Repeating time again repeating time again,**

 **Reflected in ny heart reflected in my heart,**

 **Your never ending laughter,**

 **Whenever I begin to feel the burning tears,**

 **Can't you feel the burning tears overflowing from my eyes?,**

 **I keep on looking forward at you hoping that your light well well pass me by,**

 **NNow i know that the stars that sparkle in your eyes are guiding me to light,**

 **Guiding to my open heart and to your open heart,**

 **Together you and i will always be alive connected close to you I'll stay,**

 **Time will never hold my tears or hold my feelings down they pour like silent rain,**

 **All colors forming back the life i knew when all remained the same,**

 **Somehow in a infinite time this time I'll find my way out,**

 **And i see I've barely reached you,**

 **And your heart...**

I stop singing a few seconds before i stop playing the piano and i open my eyes to see most if not all the ladies crying along with the twins, Tamaki, while Honey's, Mori's and Kyoya's bangs are hidding their eyes from view while Karma and Karasuma-sensei look at me with well hidden shock as Bitch-Sensei holds me close almost choking me to death in her large breasts in pure happiness as she says "you pass oh you past your final I'm so happy for you my star student!" she slips the hard drive that holds the details of the mission into my hidden inner pants pocket where it'll be safe until Karma and i are able to look over the content of the hard drive later on.

Soon i am ripped out of my thoughts by a tap on my left shoulder so i turn towards the source to see Karma pointing towards the school gates where i see Father Kasanoda holding Tsuna in his arms while a hand full of men stand near them for protection nether Karma or i waste any time as we go to the school gates to see why their here with both our sensei's and the host club behind us.

Thank you very for reading and please review ;3

 **Disclaimer I do not own the song Closer to you all rights to the song go to there're original owner's.**


	4. My Father

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, --place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

-place Ouran academy gates -time unknown-

-Haruhi's pov-

The look that Irina and father Kasanoda give one another is one of understanding as well as a silent deal not to say shit about the others real work but one of the men that is guarding father Kasanoda and Tsuna says curiously "hey aren't you that --" i cut him off as i say coldly "Chip this woman beside me is none of your concern" the man says "my name is Haku Mistress Tok--" i cut him off sharply as i say dangerously "Your god dammed name is Chip until i fucking say otherwise! and you know what Chip both you and your soon to be brother Dale have both won the jobs of being my personal bitches!" Chip and a long blonde haired man who could pass for Chips blood brother both salute me as they say together "Mistress yes mistress! what can Chip and Dale do for you?" i hand thrm two small packages as i say "take these to the box office and send them the address on the packages then you are to return to the house and help with dinner" the two new brothers run off to so as i ordered them.

Father Kasanoda gives me a amused look as he says in mock anger "Haru dear please don't continue to take my men in such a fashion" i simply grin at him as i take Tsuna into my arms as i rub noses with my son happily as Karma says playfully "aww what's wrong dad after she's gonna leader right under your nose" both Father Kasanoda and i roll our eyes at Karma's words as i say "Tsuna your new friends Chip and Dale are going to help Grandpa look after you well both your Father and i are away on business" Tsuna grins like a mimi Karma as he says "I'm sure that I'll learn lot's of things from my new friends but do you and papa promise to come home soon mama?".

At Tsuna's innocent question i almost get hit by a dagger covered in cloud flames but i dodge with well practiced movements as i say "no Tsuna i don't promise that we'll return we can't promise that because if we did and we don't return that would be a lie, however i do need you to promise me something important" Tsuna looks at me with wide eyes as he says curiously "what mama?" i try to hide my emotions on my face as i say calmly "promise that you won't Ever go anywhere with Reborn ever not even if he says that he knows where your mama and papa are located, never go with Reborn ever under no circumstances no matter what he says or does, and if we don't return then your godparents well take care of you just like they did for your mama and papa were their students can you promise me that Tsuna?" he thinks about his answer before he says seriously "yes mama i promise" i nuzzle Tsuna's forehead before i hand him over to Irina so that they can get to know one another as i turn my attention owards the one who throw the cloud flame dagger at me.

I see a man who is the same height as father Kasanoda he looks to be 25 years old but i pay almost no attention to this as i look at man, he has wild longish dark purple hair that starts fluffy like Tsuna's brown hair but the back is really long and tied back by a black ribbon his low ponytail ends at his lower back, he also has very calm yet curious purple eyes and a purple tear drop mark under his left eye, and he is wearing black pants, dark purple button up shirt, black boots, black fingerless gloves and a ankle length black trench coat with dark purple flames on the edges of the coat, but oddest thing about him is the glowing purple pacifier hanging on the chain around his neck, and the thing that piss's me off the most are the bleeding bullet wounds in his left lung, right arm and leg and the twin bullet wounds in his chest.

The man looks at Irina with a blank face as he says "so years after my wife's death a fault of yours i gladly add Irina and i return to find you with--" i slap him in the face with the back of my hand while tears flow down my cheeks as i say "Dad that's enough we both know that she wasn't the reason for mom's death both Reborn and i were" my father looks at me shocked as he says "Reborn tryed to kill you didn't he only for your mother to take the bullet in your place" i nod my head slowly and i hear the hosts gasp in horror.

My father pulls me into a tight hug and i don't care about the fact that his blood is staining my uniform even farther with red blood as i say "he got you pretty good this time didn't he Dad? why don't you ever dodge we both know that you could do so easily so why take Reborn's violent bullshit?" he sighs slightly as he says "because last time i didn't he went after you instead, Reborn has always hated me even before you were made by your mother and i when we met in London during one of my shows then one thing and twelve drinks lead to a one night stand that ended up with us being married the next morning and Reborn kicking the hotel door down with a gun in each hand, and i don't expect that sadistic asshole to change his ways anytime soon he'll be dead long before that ever happenes, and i guess that your staying the Kasanoda instead of at the apartment with me Haruhi?" i nod my head slowly i let my father go and he leaves to tend his injuries.

I can practically hear Irina hiss like a threatened cat at my father's retreating form as she says "i fucking hate that dammed cloud so fucking much!" i roll my eyes at her words as Kyoya says "Haruhi perhaps you could explain why Ranka isn't the same as he was two weeks ago nor going to a hospital for proper care for those gunshot wounds and why you are different than befo--" it's Tsuna who cuts Kyoya off as he says "hey mama who was the blue haired man who was at the house looking for papa earlier?" a grin appears on both Karma's face and my won face as we say together "Sensei can you watch Tsuna for the night while we go torme--play with Gender please" Karasuma-sensei almost hits us in the heads with his fists only for us to dodge at the last second before we each give Tsuna a hug and a kiss on the forehead goodbye before running away from our now irritated sensei who is hot on our tails as Karma and i head towards Nagisa's house.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	5. Details

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, -place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place Nagisa's house -time unknown-

-Haruhi's pov-

We break into Nagisa's bedroom easily then we put the hard drive into my phone for Ritsu to decode and Karma tends to my still reopened wounds just as Nagisa walks into his room and he looks at me as he says bluntly "you look like shit Toka what happened and why are you two in my house without my permission again?" Karma tell Nagisa the things he has missed lately while he sews my bullet wounds closed for the second time next mouth Nagisa's blue eyes glow dark purple with his cloud flames at the mention of Reborn knowing like everyone else in E-3 just what Reborn is really to them, to me and blood isn't the real connection between Reborn and i one my father doesn't know about just like he knows nothing about E-3 or Korosensei, i put my hand on top of Nagisa's shaking fisted one as i say calmly "Nagi calm down before you burn your house down and are forced to move back in with your mother" this forces him to calm down and Ritsu clears her throat gaining our attention.

And the three of us listen silently as Ritsu gives us the mission details "this is a double mission that calls for fake identity's in Italy and Japan our targets are the Vongola mafia syndicate and Ootori Inc. both have become for too powerful to the point of becoming power hunger, no longer caring any innocent people getting hurt in their dealings between one another, our job is to kill both the leaders of these groups Timoteo and Ootori Yoshio before they become even more out of control, the group staying in japan to deal with the Ootori group is as follows _Okano Hinata,_ _Kataoka Megu,_ _Sugaya Sōsuke,Okuda Manami, Maehara Hiroto, Nakamura Rio, Hara Sumire, the leader of this group is_ _Kimura Masayoshi, the group going to Italy to deal with the Vongola group is as follows Hayami Rinka, Chiba Ryūnosuke,_ _Terasaka Ryōma,_ _Horibe Itona,_ _Kayano Kaede,_ _Shiota Nagisa,_ _Akabane Karuma the leader of this group is Yada Toka, everyone else including myself as well as our sensei's are all to wait ready for action on stand by in case the mission goes south and all of us are forced on the run, the mission begins in three days and return time is unknown so be ready and be safe everyone"_ Ritsu shuts my phone off and Nagisa burns the hard drive in his hand with his cloud flames while i lean still topless against Karma as we all think about the information that we were just given.

Karma is at Nagisa's house still and i know my father is at the bar working his cover job so i go to the apartment to get something important two something's i cant return to Italy without the black colt woodsman 3rd series with silver vines though out the black metal and a black grip with silver flames on it, i grab the white trench coat with black wing on the back-upper=shoulders with a silver flame in-between the wings just below the neck and a single orange feather under all of that in the mid-back of the coat before putting the woodsman in my left pocket as i walk out the door to head back to Nagisa's house to talk with Karma about important things that must be done before we leave in three days.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	6. Goodbye

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 ** **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination****

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, -place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 ** **on with the story****

-place Nagisa's house -time 11:42pm-

-Haruhi's pov-

Tsuna is here on the final night of the three days and his godparents as well as the other members of E-3 are watching Tsuna while Chip, Dale, Father Kasanoda, Karma and i get tonight's main event ready to go before midnight however the smirk on Karma's face tells me that i don't know something important and i wonder what he has up his sleeve this time.

To say i am surprised would be gross understatement when Irina and the girls force me into a black silk gown before pushing me all the way to the yard where i see Karma in a black suit standing in front of his father who has a old book in hand both of them in their okami-youkai forms with Tsuna between-beside tem holding a pillow with two silver black-orange flame carved rings resting on it, Ritsu starts playing wedding music and _Itona has a video camera as i walk towards Karma before i take his clawed hand in my own hand._

 _As_ Father Kasanoda says joyfully "do you have the rings?" Tsuna gives me Karma's ring and mine to Karma which we place on the left ring finger at the same time before turning our attention back to Father Kasanoda as he says seriously "Haruhi Toka De Mort-Sinclair do you take Ritsu Karma Kasanoda to be your husband, do you vow on your soul that you well love and cherish him in sickness and in health till the life-stream do you part? " i say seriously "i do" then Father Kasanoda turns towards Karma as he says seriously "Ritsu Karma Kasanoda do you take Haruhi Toka De Mort-Sinclair to be your wife, do you vow on your soul that you well love and cherish her in sickness and in health till the life-stream do you part?" Karma says seriously "i do" then Father Kasanoda says happily "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may turn the bride" we kiss passionately before Karma bites down hard where the neck and shoulder meet on my right side thus turning me into a okami-youkai and then with a well placed throw the golden flowers i was holding land in Itona's hands who blushes when all the E-3 girls look at him like a piece of prime meat.

I feel something snuggle into my long brown wolf tail and smile softly when i see Tsuna hugging my tail and i hold him in my arms as Karma says "you ready to get your own pair of wolf ears a set of fangs, claw and a long furry tail kiddo" Tsuna cheers happily as Karma takes out a silver goblet as he cuts his hand while pouring some of his blood into the cup, then he has both Tsuna and i pour some of our own blood then we all drink from the goblet, Tsuna's hair stays the same even as a pair of brown wolf ears form on top of his head, he gains fangs, claws and a long furry brown wolf tail but the thing that makes me smile are his eyes his right eye is the same golden-amber-red color as Karma's own eyes and his left is the same purple as my own eyes, soon the after party for both events is in full swing.

It's 3:00am now and i leave the picture of Nana, Tsuna and me along with the picture of Karma, Tsuna and me with the sleeping Tsuna who is in Father Kasanoda's arms as Chip and Dale say together "Don't worry Boss we'll make sure Tsu is safe even if we have to give our lives to keep him away from Reborn and those Italian mafia assholes" i look at the two men who have become my loyal subordinates in such a short amount of time as i say seriously "Chip, Dale you two aren't allowed to die until i say so not even if Reborn makes you both into swish cheese is that clear" they smile happily at me as they salute me like well trained solders should and i pet both of them on the head before going into the jet with the others of the group the jet leaves for Italy not three seconds after the door closes behind Nagisa.

And i lean against Karma's shoulder handing hands our fingers intertwined both of us our human forms again as we finally let the memory walk take ahold of knowing that it well be a long ride to Italy, so we decide to get the thing that all mated youkai must do after becoming mates over with because going though one another's memories well take about as long as this jet ride well.

I wake up before Karma so i go to get dressed in my clothes which take the form of a Stone gray dress shirt, black pants and black steel toe combat boots, the white trench coat with black wing on the back-upper=shoulders with a silver flame in-between the wings just below the neck and a single orange feather under all of that in the mid-back of the coat and starting from the feather are four black chains that go around my waist like a belt, my hair is still same length so i leave it in its normal style the one the host club always had me use, purple eyes stare back me in the mirror as i put the woodman in my coat pocket before putting on a pair of black leather fingerless gloves which have a endless flow of Razor Floss my wedding ring on my left ring finger again and i put a cracked black metal silver-orange flame ring hanging on a black chain around my neck which glows ever so faintly as i feel ghostly arms wrap around my neck-shoulders as i hear a faint female voice say "all you need to do now is trust in your flames of Night then don't forget to trust in your family's both E-3 and Mafia" as a tear goes down my left cheek at the site of my mother's ghostly figure dressed in a flowing white dress holding me in the mirror the image and the feeling vanish together leaving me cold as i return to the others almost as cold as the clear pacifier in my pocket.

-Skulls pov-

The bag of groceries i was holding fall to the floor in a loud crash as i look in horror at the open closet where Kotoko's coat was hanging three days ago hen i left for three day shift at the bar and i quickly go to where her woodsman should be only for it to be gone as well and i get the sickening feeling in my stomach that Haruhi isn't in Japan anymore.

My purple eye begin to glow a even more dangerous purple color as my cloud flames dance across my finger tips as i think to myself [Toka you had better pray that Renato or any of other Arcobaleno finds you before i do] as a pissed of snarl appears on my face due to my pure rage and i walk out of my apartment leaving flaming foot steps in my wake as i head towards the airport.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	7. Chase Me

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 ** **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination****

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, -place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story** Belphegor

-place Italy -time 1:42am-

-Haruhi's pov-

To get into the door all i have to do show the guard my Varia crest tattoo on my lower right rib cage and the guard opens the doors where i lead the others inside to the living room where not a second later a bottle of whiskey is flying towards my head only for me to caught it easily before drinking right from the bottle and i put the bottle in my coat pocket as i say "why thank you for the welcome home gift Xanxus i think I'll save the rest for later though miss me boys" Squalo is spinning me around in his arms as he yells happily Lussuria drags Levi and Belphegor kicking, cursing and pissed off to the kitchen to help with dinner while Viper smirks at me before he says "well well look what the night dragged in, and wouldn't the other Arcobaleno love to know their night is back, and i know Reborn would love to see you again-" he doesn't finish his words because _Rinka, Ryūnosuke, Ryōma, Itona, Kaede, Nagisa and Karuma all have guns pointed at his head i smirk from_ Squalo's arms as i say coolly "oh dear Viper it looks like you just pissed off my family by mentioning Reborn, oh rest a shored the others well know in time because by the time the Cloud chases down the Night the Sun well have fallen along with those he keeps safe and all i need of you the Mist is to kick back with the Varia and enjoy the show with some snacks or something" Viper nods his head before disappearing.

Xanxus looks at me curiously as he says "your planning to kill the old man aren't you little sister need any help with that he has gotten worse since i broke out of that fucking ice prison of his one month ago" i shake my head with a smile on my lips as i say "thank you for the offer big brother however this is a job for something far more deadlier then any mafia family, however if you do wish to be of help may my family and i stay here until get our plan is finished" he nods his head and i lead the others to their rooms.

-Xanxus's pov-

I grab two bottles of whiskey then i throw one at Squalo who catches it as i say smugly "lets have a toast shall we" he nods his head as we hold our open drinks a few inches away from the others as i say with pride "to family. to life, to death, to assassins, to our little sister, may the old mans death be painful for all the pain he has caused and may little sister not get caught by anyone including her father" the glass makes a ringing sound as we slightly tap the bottles together before drinking.

-Skull's pov-

The host club is in my way maybe i should turn them into ashes i don't have time to deal with them my thoughts are stopped by a familiar laugh and i turn my glowing purple gaze away from the boys towards Irina as she walks towards me while she says "aww what's the rush you stupid cloud" i sneer at her as i say coldly "shut the fuck you stupid Mist your the one at fault here you and that dammed middle school your both why Toka is in the one place she can not be, do you know what the others are going to do to Toka when they find out she is there or even worse what Reborn is going to do to her when he finds her because he well find he always fucking does, if he kills her this time i well kill you Irina weather you are with child or fucking not" the smile she gives me is not a kind one as she stands in front of me with the boys watching closely.

Irina puts a hand on my shoulder only for her to pull it back when i give her light burns with my cloud flames and she looks at the blood fall from her hand as she says coolly "that bastard Reborn wont even make her bleed this time i made sure of that just like i made damm sure no would ever kill or rape her, Toka is everything i learnt in life and so much more" my hand is around her thin neck in a instant and the man in the black suit with black spiky hair points a gun at my head as i say though bared teeth pissed off "Irina you did didn't you! you turned Toka into one of your kind i warned you on Kotoko's grave to keep your ways away from my daughter who has already lost enough because of the world Reborn, Kotoko's and i all belong too did you listen no instead i arrive home to find Kotoko's coat and gun gone along with Toka no longer being in japan!" she looks at me coldly as she says harshly "oh so you wanted her to join your world instead, do you know what she told me when i asked her what she wanted to in life after school, Toka said she that me and one other teacher helped her realize the thing was she to do something that had nothing to do with her blood family's world but instead a world where she could be anything do anything and kill not in the name of the world she lost her mother to but instead in her own name in a straight forward world of contracts written in blood and payed in cash where she knew she could trust the family she had found with her secrets and her life, then Toka asked me to teach her and the others everything i knew so i did-" i cut her off by tightening my hold on her neck.

However before i can snap her neck or the man can put a bullet in my brain 11 teens appear near us each with a knife or gun in hand and one holding a phone with another teenage girl with pale pink hair on the screen is glaring at me along with the 11 teens as Irina's and the man's eyes widen in shock as the man says "what are you doing here you need to be-" he is cut off by a teenage boy with brown hair as he says like a natural born leader "with all do respect K-sensei shut up its time we her family put Toka's out to pasture but worry bitch-sensei we wont kill him" i begin to laugh as i let go of Irina before sanding in front of the boy as i say coldly "and how are you going to defeat me hmm little boy" the bloodlust in his eyes surprises me no not just his eyes all of the teens eyes and before i know what the hell happens i am on the ground with a knife against my throat as the boy says dangerously "oh not me sir we your daughter's family are going to stop you from interfering you have almost as much say in Toka's life now as Reborn does, however the difference between you and Reborn is the fact she wants you to chase after her she wants to show what she is and is not to you after your just her father you aren't her family not anymore and you have not been for a while now, as i said before we wont kill you because Toka still care's for you in some way or another now open your eyes get up and go chase her" the teenagers let me up and i take off before the host club can see which plane i get on as the boys words ring painfully in my head.

-Isogai's pov-

I watch with the others who aren't on a mission group as Toka's father Skull gets on a plane for Italy to chase after Toka just like she planned for him too and bitch-sensei looks at me knowingly as she says "you brats always did have great timing that stupid cloud was about to snapped my neck, so Toka wants him to go after her but why?" i grin at both our teachers as i say happily "she intends to make it clear to the whole world which world she stands in not the world of dying wills but the world of poisoned blades the world all 28 of us choose willingly, it wasn't the one the He wanted for us any of us but we still choose it never the less and that is part of Toka wants Skull to chase her their no longer family, and she intends to let the truth of the real her hit both Reborn and her father in the faces like a knife to the eye, well we had better get back to work see you later" i lead the others away from the airport and we go our own ways to finish the rest of our tasks in case something goes wrong.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	8. Undercover

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 ** **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination****

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, -place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 ** **on with the story**** Belphegor

-One month later-

-place Italy -time 5:02am-

-Haruhi's pov-

I groan in irritation not liking this one damm bit all of the females including myself are dressed as males and the males are dressed as females, Rinka is the Lightning, Ryūnosuke is the Rain, Ryōma is the Storm, Kaede is the Sun, Nagisa is the Cloud, Itona is the Mist, I am the Night and Karma is our Sky, I am acting as the right hand to Karma instead of the storm as Karma leads us into Vongola HQ to met with our target under the cover of the Mafia Family simply named End after a whole month away we gained enough trust to get into HQ without much trouble i keep a blank face along with the rest of my family as Karma sweat talks our target into an alliance, they shake hands and not long after my phone rings with Dale's and Chip's ringtone the opening song from the TV show i named them after and Ninth his his eyes on me so i make double sure to keep my face blank still even as i answer the call as i say calmly *What is it*.

Ninth forces me to put the call on speaker as everyone hears harsh breathing from the other end of the line as i Dale says weak and shaken *B-Boss we were useless that Monster took our young Lord by force he k-killed the head of house and Chip wont wake up I'm losing a lot of blood he shot me in both my legs so i couldn't follow after him I'm s-sorry Boss-* i cut Dale off as i say coldly *Don't talk anymore you idiot!, there is a med kit with sun pills in it have someone who can still walk get them Now Don't die and Don't let Chip die ether Nether of you have My say so to die, so you had better still be breathing when i come to beat both of within an inch of your lives* Dale laughs weakly and the sound of his passed out form hitting ground is heard i end the call putting my phone away.

Karma holds my shaking ring fist in his own as he says with orange eyes blazing with his sky flames "Can you defeat Him" a bloodthirsty smirk appears on my lips as i say darkly "No i can't defeat Him because **I** am going to rip Him to fucking pieces like the worthless Trash He is" Karma kiss's my forehead knowing very well he and others are going ahead with the plan for Vongola while i go rip my baby right out of Reborn's dead cold fucking fingers i leave the room just as the sound of a blade cutting though a windpipe sounds telling me Nagisa took our target by surprise and killed him but all i care about at the moment as i head towards the court yard leaving flaming black foot prints in my wake is getting Tsuna back.

-Japan-1:41pm-

-Masayoshi's pov-

Ootori is a man of many company's but when i saw in the mission file he is the leader of the police i knew that there was no other option then to use go in as undercover cops in training so here i am standing in front of our targets desk with Hinata, Megu, Sōsuke, Manami, Sumire all behind me in uniforms i watch Rio walk into the room with a steaming cup of black coffee she is acting as Ootori's secretary.

Our target nods his head slightly at Rio as she sets the coffee in front of him while i give my report "Sir! everything checks out at the school Kyoya is attending, however the host club he spends almost all his time with concerns me i believe their hiding something permission to go undercover to find out what" he nods his head as he finish's the last of his coffee then Rio takes the empty cup away, i lead the others out of the room met up with Rio who is informing Ritsu that she can destroy everything connecting us to Ootori, the police, and the fact we were any where near our target in the last month, two minutes later i hear Ootori fall out of his chair hitting the floor dead then i calmly lead my team out of the building before we all go different ways to the meeting place.

None of us to so much as raise a gun or blade to our target due to Hinata's fast acting poison the one Korosensei helped her make perfect to the point it is colorless, scentless, tasteless and unfindable when someone try's to find if any poison was used but the best part about poison E is the fact it makes the target look like they died of a severe heart attack.

Karasuma-sensei gives us a rare smile even if its small it still makes me and my team cheer happily at a job well done as we burn the uniforms not wanting them to be found in case were ever questioned and as we all watch the flames raise i wonder how Toka and her team are doing with their own mission i can only hope it's going well and that everyone comes back safe.

Thank you very much for reading and please review


	9. My Father But Not My Family

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, -place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story** Belphegor

-One month later-

-place Italy -time 7:12am-

-Haruhi's pov-

Reborn keeps a tight hold on Tsuna who is silently trying to escape from his kidnapper i see Nana's Ex-husband try to take Tsuna from Reborn only for me to cut the asshole's hand off as i say coldly "don't touch my baby with your vile hands but it wont matter much longer after all i still have a job to do" the blonde idiot is about to say something only for Itona and his new wife Chrome to trip him in a very strong mist torture room as Chrome says happily "you don't need to waste your time with him Boss Itona and i shall deal with him" i nod my head calmly and both mist users disappear into the torture room.

Karma our family, Viper the Varia are watching from the side lines as my father and the other Arcobaleno show up just in time to see me shed my male cover away revealing the real me wearing the same cloths i entered Italy in the only thing that has changed is the clear pacifier not being in my coat pocket but around my neck instead still ice cold but now holding a faint black glow, a glow that all the Arcobaleno own pacifier's soon begin to show as well and i glare hatefully at Luce who flares her sky flames trying to force me into her sky but this only piss's Karma off as he flares his own sky flames along with his bloodlust both aimed at the sky Arcobaleno who looks shocked as she takes a step back as Karma says darkly "you try to break our bond again and you find out why I'm called the Sky's Devil don't touch what's Mine with your vile fake feeling sky flames" Tsuna having decided he is tired of Reborn holding him hostage takes the hunting knife i gave to him when he became my student during middle school and my family watch with smiles and pride as my son stabs near the main vein in Reborn's left leg forcing him to drop Tsuna who quickly takes his knife with him as he goes to his father's open arms.

Then to the shock of everyone including Tsuna's former father who is now tied to a chair Tsuna cry's into Karma's chest as he says tearfully "Papa! i was so afraid Reborn h-he killed grandpa attacked the family Chip and Dale try'd to keep me away from him b-but he hurt them both so badly! then when we got Reborn said i was going to be the tenth Boss weather i liked it or not" All those with ties to the mafia freeze stiff AND ALL THE ASSASSIN'S SMIRK WITH PURE PRIDE when Tsuna says coldly with over shadowed eyes " **I HATE THE MAFIA I'VE DECIDED NOT TO BECOME A TEACHER WHEN I GROW UP I AM GOING TO BECOME AN ASSASSIN AS WELL AS THE NEXT HEAD OF THE KASANODA FAMILY, AND IF ANY ONE ELSE IN MY FAMLIY DIE'S BECUASE OF THE MAFIA IM GOING TO USE THESE SKY FLAMES THEY WANT SO BADLY TO BURN THE MAFIA WORLD INTO THE GROUND!** " i start to laugh along with the rest of my family as i say proudly "Sensei would have loved to see you like this Tsuna hell he would have been able to teach you so much more then just self defense like he did when he was able to teach your whole class how to defend themselves while we were fixing the school house Sensei would be proud, and i bet you guys his snow cone recipe he is sulking in a corner where ever he is, at the fact he is going to miss the show I'm about to put on oh well he can make weird sounds hitting the wall all he wants I'm still going to keep the promise i made my mother, now what say you all want me to get this show on the road!" a mocking smile appears on my lips as my family raises their weapons as they cheer even the Varia cheer as well.

I walk calmly towards Reborn with all the grace of my master while i hear my father as he says "Toka don't this isn't who you are your not one of them don't let that stupid Mist's teachings turn you into a monster like she and all her kind are!" i don't show any reaction to his words as i look very harmless as i keep walking towards Reborn i even close my purple eyes as i begin to sing loud enough for everyone to hear but with a undertone that entraps everyone watching me just like i was trained to do until it became second nature to me.

 **Take a look round lively old London  
Buzzing crowds we sweat and we revel  
Red-cheeked shouts and songs  
In the flicker of the gaslight**

 **Eager Blighty bursts from the cobblestones**  
 **Racing, climbing blooming fertility**  
 **Born from secret seeds**  
 **That were scattered in the nighttime**

I take Reborn and everyone but Karma by surprise when i don't kill Reborn instead i begin to lead him into a dance which soon turns into him leading me as i keep singing never looking away from his pitch black eyes.

 **London is fed upon the meat of the dead**  
 **They're one shallow inch below the town**

 **Underground**  
 **Underground**  
 **Leave them underground**

 **Them that whispered dreams that only poisoned us**

 **Them that told us lies of their bravery**  
 **Them that preached of progress, and put us in the poorhouse**

 **Them done horrid murder on bloody stages**  
 **Them that loudly crowed their humility**  
 **Lords and dames that sung in the chapels on a Sunday**

 **All quiet now.**  
 **Their mouths are stopped up by mud.**  
 **They lie flung in rags and make no sound.**

All The Arcobaleno but Viper let down their guards thinking that this is the show i spoke about minutes ago my eyes do well to hide the bloodlust filling them as we swirl and match the others moves perfectly as Reborn continues to lead me in my dance but i keep singing not giving anything away.

 **Underground**

 **Underground**

 **Leave them underground**

 **Those who fought for something better**  
 **Those who taught by how they lived**  
 **Loved ones taken long before their work was done**

 **Underground**  
 **Underground**  
 **Leave them underground.**

 **Underground**  
 **Underground**  
 **Leave them underground.**

As Reborn is still captive by me with him still leading our dance he doesn't have any time to react and i don't even blink an eye when blood, brain and bone fly all over me after i use my mother woodsmen to blow her murder's fucking out i let his corpse fall out of my hold uncaring and harshly onto the ground in front of me, then while Nana's Ex-husband is still frozen shocked i cut though his windpipe like butter with the knife from my Master's own Master Lovro's knife the blonde falls to the ground bleeding to death as i flick the blood off my blade right on to Luce's and my father's face's while i turn on my heel heading towards my family taking Tsuna into my arms smirking at my son as he says "eww Mama your covered in brains your need a bath" this makes my family burst out laughing.

Xanxus pets Tsuna's fluffy hair much to my son's annoyance as he says smugly "Now why did you tell me i had such a cute nephew hmm Little Sister?" i flip my big brother bird as i say teasingly "cause i didn't want my son to turn out to be mafia trash like you Xan" he try's to hit me up side the head as he says seriously "and what if the Varia break all ties with the Vongola Trash?, do we get to spend time with the baby Trash hmm Assassin Trash Sister of mine?" i nod my head calmly and i watch as my brother turns towards his family as he says with raw power in his serious tone "listen up you Trash none of the Varia shall be dealing with Mafia Trash any more we're cutting ties this includes you too Mist Trash" Viper nods his head a dangerous smirk is seen from under his hood as he turns towards the Arcobaleno flipping them off with a flaming middle finger as he says calmly "if you guys don't pay me every cent you owe me by tomorrow I'm going to take it out your ass's in the most horrifying ways i can think of, and don't bother looking for me after tomorrow ether you wont like what you find" Luce once again flare's her sky flames as she try's to make Viper and i submit to her will.

Only for Xanxus and Karma to work in perfect time with one another as they each use a gun to blow one of her legs clean off at the knee cups as they say together pissed off and dangerous "Go die in a fucking hole you trash Sky Arcobaleno bitch, because if you flare your vile flames again your head's next and we wont miss" they put their guns away and i let my brother hold Tsuna who begins to play with the feather in his uncles hair much to the amusement of the Varia.

I let the others go ahead of me as i turn my flaming black eyes towards the flaming purple of my father as he shakes with rage while he says angery though bared teeth "Toka do you have any idea as to what you've just fucking done!, it's a dammed good thing your mother isn't alive to see her only daughter become nothing but a murder for hire!, her little girl who is also the Night Arcobaleno!" the ring around my neck starts to glow again as i feel ghostly arms wrap around my neck and shoulders as a ghostly form i know very well appears behind me as father says shocked "Kotoko" my mother gives him a dangerous smile as she says "Skull shut your month now, Toka every reason and more to hate the Arcobaleno and the mafia world as i layed on the ground dying all those years ago i made our little girl promise me she would never join the mafia world and if she was the chance that she would kill my father who killed me, now stop being an asshole after all you already lost all rights to have any say in Toka's life you aren't her family anymore father yes but family not a chance in hell that title goes only to E-3, the Varia and the Kasanoda so be thankful for the title you do have by not fucking up any more then already have Skull" the ring shatter's like glass and my mother disappear after placing one final kiss on my forehead and i turn on my heel away from my father who has just fallen to his knee's in shock, horror, shame, regret and lose but i don't pay him any mind heading towards the others.

Because my mother was right he may be my father but that doesn't mean he is my family and now i can check this event off my mental to do list leaving only the host club remaining with the newly added leaderless Kasanoda family which means ether Karma or i well have to become the next head of the family until Tsuna is of age, and i wonder if Chip and Dale are still alive making me mutter about idiots who had better be alive when i get home which only makes everyone on the jet headed for Japan laugh at the fact i care more then i like to show about my two underlings.

 **Disclaimer I do not own the song Underground all rights to the song go to there're original owner's**.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	10. He Can Stay On The Moon

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, -place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-three days later-

-place Japan -time 1:02pm-

-Haruhi's pov-

Rain why does it always rain when someone dear to me leaves the only good thing about the rain are the tears it try's so and to hide from the watching world, and right now it's pouring as E-3, the Varia, the Kasanoda all of us dressed in black clothes as one by one each of us lay a flower of some kind onto the closed coffin i go after Karma places his spider lily having decided to go after everyone else has already then out of the corner of my eye i see the host club outside the gates of he graveyard as i gently place a single for get me not onto the coffin taking a step back as Karma and some of the older Kasanoda males members lower the coffin into the ground the host club come closer once the coffin is buried.

I look out at my rather large family while i stand by the grave stone as i say calmly "Father Kasanoda died with honor defending his family from a true monster of a man who isn't worth a proper burial but we all know the scum i share history with shall give him one anyways even though no one here today shall shed a single tear for the lose of that cold hearted monster, no we have more important people to cry over like Father Kasanoda and my mother both of whom defended what was their's to their last breaths, however now with Father Kasanoda the role of family head is empty the family needs someone to lead it or it well fall one way or another and even though Tsuna wishes to become the next head of the family he is far to young to do so right now, so that only leaves one option ether Karma or i must take up the role of head but we have decided let the family choose the next head of the family until the day Tsuna becomes of age on his 13th birthday" everyone but Karma looks shocked at the news.

Soon the Kasanoda members talk among themselves before the young, the old, the strong, the weak, the healthy, the injured, males, females all 62 members of the Kasanoda yakuza family bow their heads in respect towards me as they all say in perfect syce "Please protect this family Boss!" i smile fondly at them as i say gently "i well keep my family safe till i draw my final breath in this world j-just don't leave me ok?" Chip, Dale and a good number of other family members pull me into a group hug knowing i don't want to lose anyone else to the mafia soon enough they let me go and i head towards the host club who are looking at me with awe and shock on their faces and in their eyes.

Once we are standing face to face for the first time in almost two months but when Tamaki try's to hug me as he says overjoyed "my darling daughter has come back to us!" i side step out of his path making the host king fall flat on his face as i keep my eyes locked on Kyoya while he says "i thought you didn't have a passport Haruhi so why is it y-" i hold my right hand up as i say calmly "let me stop you there Kyoya i never told you weather i had access to one or not so their for i never gave you a yes or a no i may not be rich or really care about things like that but i am not a woman to be taken for a fool-" Tamaki cuts me off as he says dramatically "w-woman your 17 years old Haruhi now come lets go back to school to the club and i don't know if you hear but Kyoya's father died four days ago from a heart attack-" he stops talking when Karasuma-sensei stands between Tamaki and me as he looks into my eyes as he says calmly "it's time to leave now before things become out of hand Toka" i nod my head as i say "alright Sensei let me say goodbye" he gains a knowing look in his eyes as he silently goes to rejoin the others as i turn towards the host club as i say seriously "this is goodbye we probably well not see each other again because where i am going this time you can not follow me or it may cost your lives by so much as walking down the street, the money i owe the club is inside the piano in the club room, if you guys follow after me i well nt be reasonable for your deaths your blood well be on your hands for not taking my warning seriously" i leave before they can stop me and the host club watches me leave with my6 whole family pain, heartbreak, anger, rage and sorrow on their faces and filling their eyes as tears go down their cheeks at the fact i am leaving the host club and its six members behind then soon japan enterally.

But before we leave the members of E-3 and i need to go visit the grave we made for Korosensei because we knew no one else would so we buries his clothes and hat using some of the reward money to get him a grave stone, and here all 28 of us stand in the forest half a mile from the swimming pool in from of Korosensei's grave with the new and old members of the family standing a few feet away watching as we say goodbye to our precious teacher.

We go by our number well everyone but me as i go last kneeling down in front of the grave not a dry eye in E-3 as i say softly "we're leaving now Korosensei and i don't know if we'll ever come back to japan, the government is going to throw us under the bus for the successful deaths of our targets two men when nether the government Japan's or Italy's wanted to so much as touch instead letting the task fall onto our shoulders along with the bounty's on our heads that come with it and the mafia well be looking for us as well mostly because i killed reborn and we killed the ninth Vongola boss, so we're going to the one place nether of them well be able to find any of us we are going to Roanapur, goodbye Korosensei" i go into the class with the others and i let a sad smile appear on my lips at the site of the dust covered roll book laying onto of the teachers desk with Korosensei's crescent moon tie on top of the book we take our places beside our old desks as we bow in respect towards the front desk tears hitting the wooden floor then we all snap out of our final respect to our teacher as Nagisa says for the final time "Fire!" we each unload a clip of anti-sensei ammo which we clean up before leaving japan behind us.

-many years later-

-Haruhi's pov-

The whole family is in a murderous state of mind today and no one is safe when Luce kidnaps Tsuna just before he inherits the title of family head from me since today is my son's 13th birthday thus pissing off the most dangerous family in all of Roanapur as we storm japan armed to the teeth soon i all but break down the entrance doors to ouran academy where Tsuna is being held by Luce and much to my pissed off annoyance we find him in the music room that was once used as the club room yet another door that gets beaten down this time by Karma who is just as pissed off as i am even while he holds our three years old daughter Haku in his arms.

Tsuna is chained to a chair with Luce standing on replacement legs made of metal no doubt from Verde as she holds a gun to my son's head while she says coldly "Haruhi, Viper both of you submit to me now or i well blow out the brats brains just like Haruhi did to Reborn years ago" before anyone can shot the bitch dead a familiar flying blonde hits Luce knocking her away from Tsuna and a taller Honey puts up the gun as the twins unlock Tsuna's chains before chaining up Luce as Kyoya says in fake coldness "it has been a long time Haruhi do you have a passport? oh and you'll need to pay for both the door you destroyed" i run my hands though Tsuna's fluffy hair laughing at the former vice president of the host clubs words as my brother blows out the sky Arcobaleno's brains with his gun sneering at the bitch the whole time along with most of my family even as i look at the six boys i left behind now the six of them are adult men older and taller then before.

And i cant help the grin on my face as i say in false harshness "indeed it has been a long time Kyoya because i know Tamaki and the twins can't last a whole week without irritating the fucking shit out of everyone around them wanting to see me honestly some things never change do they Kyo?" Kyoya rolls his eyes in annoyance as he says calmly with some warmth behind his words "no Haru no they don't maybe because these three haven't changed even after we joined you all these years ago" i snicker at his biting words towards our former king and the two pranksters as i say "about the door just take what i owe you out of Tamaki's next mission payment its his fault for not being able to avoid slipping on a banana peel when Tsuna was kidnapped, now then shall we all go home?" Tamaki's protest's that he didn't slip at all are completely ignored by everyone as we all head back to Roanapur.

Everyone is ether asleep or on a mission of some kind Tsuna now being the head of the Kasanoda family, Karma leading E-3 due to Nagisa not wanting to be the leader and the six former hosts falling in between the two while mixing with both kind of like a group of all trades with me leading them because the boys wanted their not so secret princess to lead them instead of their former host king, so we do odd jobs that the yakuza family members cant do safely and take some contracts for assassinations due to me being both an assassin and a member of E-3 still, the Varia decided to train new recruits for all three group but also for the family as one giant whole due to us being a massive family with all four groups living under one roof with me as the head of family the former mafia group make pretty good teachers, but the most shocking thing was the fact Chip and Dale chose to become the cooks and healer's of this massive family who knew my two little numb skulls were hiding such wonderful skills.

I am taking out of my thoughts by the former host's begin to sit around me until all seven of us are sitting on the roof of the school size house and i couldn't be happier with the way things turned out in the end i have my bat shit crazy family with me and no one has died in a few years the governments or mafia still hasn't found us not including Luce due to her being a creepy as fuck stocker bitch, i haven't seen my father since the birth of Haku but i am fine with that i made myself clear to him about what we were to one another the day i killed Reborn and i don't regret doing any of the things i did in the past and i probably wont ever regret them later ether.

My peace and silence ends when the twins start messing with Tamaki making him chase after the two of them before i trip the three of them sending the three trouble makers flying off the roof as i say "have a nice trip I'll see you three next fall" my answer are curse words from the three falling towards the pond and laughs-snickers-chuckles from the less troublesome members still on the roof as i grin happily at the forever crescent moon the sound of a familiar very distant laugh only making me grin in a almost mocking manner knowing Korosensei is still watching over us where ever he is maybe he is stuck on what remains of the moon i wonder if we can get our hands on a rocket ship to go check, hmm on second thought maybe not he can stay their watching us eat sweats and make snow cones without him.

And i head inside to do just that after all it's snow cone time some where so why not here and i am not surprised to soon find all of E-3 awake with all of us eating snow cones taking about all the crazy things we sis as kids we never really were normal kids after having a yellow octopus for a homeroom teacher we had to kill but we were assassins then and assassin's we shall stay.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3

I really enjoyed writing this story it was fun :3


End file.
